Inupotter
by Muro Khan
Summary: The best of two stories collide as the characters of Harry Potter meet the storyline of Inuyasha. Critiques are welcomed.


(Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to the characters of Harry Potter, nor the story of Inuyasha; they are the copyrights of their owners. I merely own the fic's concept.)

**Chapter 1 A Girl Who Traveled Through Time and a Boy Who Was Frozen In It**

'It was a ordinary peaceful day. Birds had been chirping, the wind blessed travelers and villagers alike with a sweet scent from the nearby mountains, and the clouds provided a nice coverage from the sun. However, such peace would be immediately shattered.

"There he is, stop him!"

"Do not allow him to steal the stone!"

A young man at the age of 15 jumped from a post and landed through the roof of the Philosopher Shrine. As the dust settled, he saw what he was looking for, a small blue stone of immense power. As he took it, he knew the entrance would be guarded by villagers; his only option was to cast a spell on himself known as Wingardium Leviosa. The power he made as he sprung upward toward the sky caused enough force to implode the shrine from within.

He gained enough air to simply glide over the village and land seemingly safely into the nearby forest that surrounded it. However, the young man was not so fortunate to his escape. As he was dashing through the forest, a young sorceress, with bow in hand, infused an arrow with a spell known as Stupefy and struck him through the upper arm; both the young man and arrow were stuck on the bark of the tree. The usage of the spell, however, made her considerably weak; though she had been near-fatally injure prior to this..

The sorceress, along with her peers, walked closer to the young man. She picked up the stone and handed it to her young sister, entrusting her with its safety. As the young girl took the stone into her hands, the young sorceress collapsed to the ground, her life ending with a few draws of breath. The following afternoon, they placed her in front of the destroyed shrine, where they preformed the traditional cremation ceremony.'

"Wow… Fantastic story, grandpa, I'm sure it'll be a best seller."

"What the- It ain't no fairy tale, it's apart of our history! I'll prove it to you!"

The old man took out a box and presented the girl next to him a keychain with a medium-sized stone attached to it.

"This stone is said to have untold power to whomever can tap into its secrets. This very stone is the same one that has caused pain and suffering to two lives. This is the Philosopher's Stone!"

The girl takes it into her hands and examines it closely.

"Mmm hmm, sure gramps, I'm going help mom with breakfast now."

The girl gets up and exits the building they were in.

"Get back here! I never got to the part where- …Kids these days…"

_ My name is Ginny Weasley, and today is my 15th birthday! I live with my mother, my brother, and our grandpa. Our house is near an ancient tree that my grandpa has said to be very sacred, and for generations my family has looked after it. I thought today would be like any other birthday I've had, but something happened that changed my perspective of things forever... _

It was a hot, summer day in London, England, but a gentle breeze kept the temperature bearable to walk around. Ginny enjoyed a routine breakfast with her family before having to change and head off to school. As she walked down the long flight of stairs going to the sidewalk before she heard a voice calling. _  
_

"Ginny! Wait up!"

Ginny stopped on a street corner as she waited for the person to approach; it was her brother.

"What is it, George?"  
"Have you seen Pig? I didn't see him at breakfast, or any time after that."

Ginny crossed her arms, frustrated from the cats known history of running off and hiding, despite its laziness.

"Known that stupid cat, he's probably after grandpa's 'Kappa' scale relics again. Come on, let's check the shrine."

In agreement, George followed Ginny to the shrine in which their grandpa spent most of his time in, and where he kept his ancient relics. The shrine itself, presumably 500 years old, showed no signs of decaying with age. They approached the rather large doors of the shrine; Ginny opened them and began to search for Pig.

"Pig! Pig! Where are you!"

Throughout the shrine, numerous relics had been scattered across the floor, all others were in their proper place. In the middle of the shrine, a well that had been sealed up stood solemnly in the darkness, but a few beams of light shot out from the cracks. For a moment it seemed like nothing, but as it happened again, George saw the flashes of light emanating from under the wood. George took a few steps back, while Ginny picked up the cat by his two front legs, bringing him face to face.

"There you are, you stupid cat. Why must you come in here, you know-"

"Ginny! Something freaky is happening in that well!"

"Huh?"

Ginny turned to the well and caught sight of the bright light that was coming from it, which was now getting brighter. She dropped Pig -who ran out of the shrine as fast as he could- and peered closer to it. The seal of the well burst outward and a large, half-snake, half-human-female-like creature sprang forth, took Ginny and dragged her into the depths of the well. George ran toward the well and looked downward, seeing his sister disappear into thin air.

"Ginny!"

The well seemed vast. It was like an empty void of space in fluidic form. Ginny wanted to look around, but the Snake Lady came toward her from the front, grabbing her head and looking deep into her eyes. Ginny could feel the fear inside her and it was spreading throughout her body, causing her to stay still as if she was slowly turning into stone. The Snake Lady opened her mouth slightly, her long tongue slide out slowly and brushed against Ginny's face. Ginny panicked and thrusts about and managed to get free from the Snake Lady's grasp. She extended her right palm to try and keep the creature away, and a small, dark-bluish shock wave escaped her hand. The Snake Lady was immediately shot back, and then disappeared into the void. Ginny kept falling until she finally hit solid ground.

She stayed on the ground dumbstruck; she blinked a few times and got up, dusting herself off.

"Wow, what a crazy dream. Hey, George! Get a ladder from the shed outside!" No answer. She waited a minute. "George! Are you there!" Still no answer. To her luck, however, she noticed a vine was growing along the wall of the well. She grabbed on to it, the climbed up till she reached the very top. Instead of the shrine, she was in a forest-like scenery. She began walking aimlessly, viewing her surroundings.

"What is this…? Hello, anyone here? Mom? Grandpa? Geo- …Huh?"

As she was walking, she came upon a tree that closely resembled the ancient tree at her place. On the tree, she saw an odd looking boy dressed in robes, stuck with an arrow through his shoulder, unconscious… or dead. Vines had grown around him in a tight bind around the tree. She was puzzled as to why he was remained up there and why no one bothered to take him down. So she took a closer look at him, standing up to his face. Ginny examined the contours of his face, and then brushed his hair back to get a better view of it. From behind the hair, an unusual scar resembling a lightning bolt was in the middle of his forehead, Ginny looked closer at it.

"Wow… Is this real?" This made her decide to poke at the scar, to check if it was genuine, which she verified after several pokes that it certainly was. Minutes passed since her discovery and with her full interest into this boy, she never heard any rustling of bushes or stumping of feet.

"Hey! What are you doing there!" Ginny nearly fell off the tree from surprise.

"I think she's trying to free that wizard, get her!"

"Who, what? I'm not-"

She was unable to continue her explanation; one of the men threw a fishing net over her, capturing her.

The one thing she hated having her whole life was to be the center of attention; today she had an entire village staring at her, gawking from time to time as they passed by on more important matters. As it was explained to her, those seen near or attempting to revive the man they named Harry Potter was to be taken to the village, tied to the wrists and ankles, and then placed at the very center for humiliation of being caught. It had been an hour since they left her in this position and all she could think of is going home.

"Make way, make way! Minerva McGonagall is coming!"

Ginny snapped out of her woe-is-me trace and looked around as the gawking crowds attention went directly south. An old woman, wearing an eye patch and in nearly the exact robes as Harry Potter's, came limping down the path with a cane at her side. Ginny wondered what kind of person this Minerva would be. A moment passed and Minerva approached Ginny and placed a hand onto her cheek, staring at Ginny's face. A crowd of slowly gathered to peer at the scene.

"You… have the look of my poor departed sister, but I know that you are not her. What is your name?"

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

Night fell quickly over the land as Minerva took Ginny into her hut to talk over tea. Ginny began to rub her wrists from the discomfort of the robes. She began to tell about the misfortune she had Minerva began to pour the tea.

"So you fell into a well and came here after being attacked by a snake woman, then you climbed out of a well west of Harry Potter's tree? Very interesting..." Minerva picked up a cup and slowly handed it to Ginny, who had finished rubbing.

"Yes, and I have no idea where I am, or who that Harry Potter is."

"A dangerous person if provoked. He was to become a muggle to be with my sister but… I do not wish to continue."

Ginny looked sympathetic toward Minerva and offered some sympathy. Moments afterwards, the ground began to rumble, then shacked, finally followed with a loud crashed. Both of them rushed out of the hut and looked to see what was causing it, Ginny recognized it the moment she saw it.

"That's the snake lady that attacked me in the well! I think it might have followed me here."

"We shall take care of this creature, child, get back."

A few men with spears approached them and aimed their tips high at the Snake Lady, but she had no interests with them. Instead, she went over them with a great bound and chased after Ginny. Ginny ran out of the village and headed for the forest, hoping the snake lady would not be able to get her there. Unfortunately the circumstances deemed otherwise, as the snake lady continued the assault, dodging the trees skillfully.

"This isn't good, not good at all! Somebody, _help me_!"

Her plea was carried out like a shockwave, and the only ears that were able to pick it up were the ones by the slowly reawakening Harry Potter.

"Mmm… Huh? Where am I? I… sense her coming closer…"

Ginny kept her pace, entering the section of the forest that Harry inhabited. The Snake Lady lunged toward her, but Ginny jumped forward and tripped over an upturned root of the tree, kneeling in front of Harry Potter.

"Well… Here we meet again, hmm?" He closes his eyes for a moment, looking down at her once more with a smirk. "A snake creature is chasing you? Surely you can defeat it, Cho…"

"My name's Ginny, not- Who said that?

As Ginny rose, she saw the face of Harry, wide awake. Harry, from his position, continued to look down at with a smirk on his face. The Snake Lady advanced once more at Ginny, this time striking her and sending her to the ground.

"You've grown weak, Cho! You can't even take her out as you did me."

"I'm not this Cho person!"

"Oh come off it, I can sense exact- Wait… You don't have the same aura as her…"

The Snake Lady was bound for another attack, but something was holding it back. Three villagers, with hooks in hand, held it in place before it could hurt Ginny.

"Oh thank God… I'm saved!"

"You are pathetic…"

"Shut up!"

Ginny started to walk up to Harry. From the frustration building up in the Snake Lady, it developed enough strength to escape the confines of the villager's hooks and went straight for Ginny, lifting her up.

"Ahh! Let go of me!"

She panicked and flailed her arms about in an attempt to find something to hold on to. Her hands managed to get a bit of fabric from the lower part of Harry's robe.

"H-h-hey hey! Watch where you're grabbin', will ya?"

Minerva, on horse back, entered the area and stopped beside the villagers.

"Oh no… Harry Potter's Stupefy seal has been broken, but that was supposed to be permanent… "

The snake lady gave one final tug at Ginny. She felt her grasp on the robe had slipped away, so she frantically tried for something else, but failed. The Snake Lady, from her frustrated anger, made an attempted to bite into Ginny. Ginny brought up her hand up to the Snake Lady's head, trying to pushing it back.

"Stop!"

A dark-bluish shockwave escaped Ginny's hand, as it had done in the well. The shockwave made contact to the Snake Lady's face and force her backwards into a tree, dropping Ginny to the ground in the process. Ginny looked at her hand as she remained on the ground.

"That's what happened in the well too…"

A faint, blue glow started to radiate from her torso, and it grew bright.

"Huh? What on earth…"

The Snake Lady regained her wits and made another lunge to Ginny and threw her into the air. Ginny could feel a tremendous pain while falling to the ground, but it had nothing to do with the Snake Lady's assault. While in the air, the light from her torso grew brighter and brighter, then a sharper pain came to her and something flew out and fell to the ground. It was a bluish stone, connected to string with different decorations on it. Both Ginny and the stone fell together toward the ground, both landing with a thud. Harry was the first to state what it was, but not the first to recognize it.

"It's the Philosopher's stone! Give it to me, and I'll defeat this wench!"

"Do not do it, Ginny! It's unwise to give Harry Potter the stone!"

The Snake Lady had other plans unfortunately. It began to circle is massively long body around Ginny and the Sacred Tree, binding her closer and closer to Harry. Then with one swoop, it went down, ate the stone and swallowed it whole. Everyone gasped, Harry got furious.

"The Stone!... Grr…"

"Ms. McGonagall, what should we do!"

Harry looked to Ginny.

"Hey, think you can take this arrow out from my shoulder?"

"Huh? Oh, the arrow!"

"Do not remove the arrow! It is the only thing that is keeping his powers in check!"

"Quiet, Hag! Do you want to become food to the Snake?"

"Look!"

The Snake Lady started to emit a blue aura around her entire body, slightly altering her appearance. Minerva took a few steps forward and looked in shock.

"Do not look into her eyes! The Snake creature has transformed into a Basilisk!"

Harry's eyes widened and nudged Ginny.

"This has gone far enough! Pull my arrow out, now!"

"I-I don't know… I don't know what to do!" Ginny hesitantly put her hands onto the arrow. "But I know I don't want to die!" She clamped her eyes shut as she focused her strength to pull the arrow from his shoulder. To her surprised, the arrow had disintegrated from her grasp. A power blast of power forced the newly formed Basilisk away from the tree and sent it flying into another. Ginny and Harry fell to the ground; Ginny landed on her side, Harry landed on his feet. He looked up Ginny, then shot a glare to the Basilisk.

"Your life ends here, creature!" Harry stood perfectly straight and raised his right palm to its direction, smirking once more. "Diffindo!" With that, shards of light went towards the Basilisk and severed each portion of its body, leaving multiple pieces scattered across the forest floor. Ginny stayed sitting on the ground, too shock to move. Minerva looked with a panic.

"Hurry, we must find the stone, or the Basilisk will regenerate!"

Ginny, still unsure what to do or what was going on, began to search the remnants of the Basilisk for the stone. She didn't exactly see the stone, but she saw the same glow from one of the pieces with the same consistency that had been at her torso.

"Check that one."

Minerva walked to the body part Ginny was pointing at and slit it open. The Philosopher's Stone fell from the open wound and onto the ground. Minerva picked it up and gave it to Ginny.

"The Philosopher's Stone is yours now, child. Keep it safe…"

"But I don't even know what it does…"

"Which is why I should take it, you Muggles know nothin' about its power!" The villagers, Minerva and Ginny looked at Harry Potter, who was slowly coming closer to them. Harry lifted his arm and extended his palm upwards, pointing at the direction of the group. "Now hand it over, or I shall use an unforgivable spell on you!"

Ginny looked at Harry in disbelief. "But… That's not what the hero does!"


End file.
